1. Field of the Invention
The present invent ion relates to games rackets in general, such as rackets for games played with a shuttle-cock or bird or a ball. More particularly, the rackets are configured to permit stringing with strings or bands by the user (player), so that substitution of ruptured strings or bands is easily accomplished. More particularly still, the strings or bands of a racket are installed around the outside frame of the striking surface and, where necessary, are inserted through a longitudinal slit in the racket shaft or handle. In the preferred embodiment, the racket is strung by two sets of perpendicular rubber bands located across the striking surface by means of commensurate indentations, recesses or notches around the outer periphery of the head frame.
1. Prior Art of the Invention
It has been recognized at least as early as 1935 that it is desirable to substitute new strings easily fox broken ones without taking the racket to an expert. An early U.S. Pat. No. 2,080,642 granted May 18, 1937 to Timpe provided wedge means of rubber for holding the ends or other parts of strings in holes in the frame of the racket to achieve such purpose. The Timpe patent also teaches the use of strings of rubber or resilient material of "flat construction." The end of the flat string is partly encircled about the wedge so that the wedge forces the string against the wall of the hole and thus securely holds it in place . Advantages of stringing with rubber strings are recited in the first paragraph of the Timpe patent.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,220,335 granted Sep. 2, 1980 to Nobbs appears to disc lose a racket with a longitudinal split-handle design without, however, the split in the handle being of any use to string the racket.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,844,478 granted Jul. 4, 1989 to Kessler discloses paddles or rackets having variously shaped frames strung with suitable elastic strings stretched in opposite directions across the frame.
In U.S. Pat. 3,341,201 granted Sep. 12, 1967 to Ryan a head mounted rebounding device is disclosed, wherein elongate endless flexible members extend about and between frame side members at locations of indentations thereby defining a pair of substantially planar playing (striking) surfaces of grid-like construction.